Remember me
by EdwardElric4
Summary: Holland is kicking Renton off the Guekko state but Eureka doesnt want that to happen.


Remember me

It's me (to everyone who has either read my Zelda or Naruto stories)!!!!! Eureka Seven is one of my favorite anime's of all time so I hope you enjoy

"You can't do this to Renton!" Eureka yelled straight into Holland's face which surprised everyone in the room. Eureka was not any normal girl for sure but they all knew that she would never snap at Holland.

"He's a brat Eureka and he doesn't belong on this ship," he said calmly. "I will not have a stupid little kid ruining everything we have Eureka!"

"Then I'm a stupid kid too," she retorted falling to her knees with the tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"No you're not," Holland said kneeling beside her and putting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You are special."

"I don't want to be special," she said pushing his hand away. "Juts leave me alone!"

"Holland this needs to stop," Talho said intervening.

"He has done nothing but trouble," Holland said standing up. "What I say goes here."

"And what about the time he saved your ass Holland?" Moondoggie said.

"That's enough!" Holland yelled. "Renton is gone and that's final!"

"But you can't," Eureka said her purple eyes staring up at him pleadingly. "I love him Holland. Please I beg of you…"

"You don't love him," he ordered angrily. "He is just a boy."

"Mama," Maeter running to Eureka with Maurice and Linck following right behind her. "Mama why are you sad? Did Renton leave again?" This comment made Eureka cry harder.

"Maeter!" Maurice said putting his hand over his sisters (adopted sisters) mouth. "You're making mama sad!"

"I'm sorry children," Eureka said standing up then running out the door.

"Mama!" They yelled after her.

"He did leave again didn't he?" Maeter said. "But Holland will find him for mama because mama said he would always help her!"

"Shame on you Holland!" Talho said pointing her finger at him. "He has done nothing wrong here!"

All the sudden the door shifted open and there walked in Renton with a bag over his shoulder and his rift board under his arm with a sad expression on his face especially when he noticed that Eureka wasn't there.

"I'm ready to go," Renton said. "But first I must see Eureka!"

"You have corrupted her," Holland said pushing him backwards slamming him against the door. "You have changed her!"

"Why is Holland hurting Papa?" Linck said shocked. "Why is he hurting papa Maeter, why is he hurting papa?"

"What did you call him?" Holland said turning towards the kids.

"Leave them out of this," Renton said getting on his feet again. "This is between you and me now."

"This is stupid," Gidget said shaking her fist. "Renton had done nothing wrong and you know it Holland!"

"I'm going to leave," he said kicking Renton out of the way. "Someone tell me when the trash is thrown off this ship!"

And with that he left leaving Renton scratched up on the floor.

"Renton I'm so sorry," Talho said giving him her hand which he accepted thankfully. "He's a jerk."

"I will leave as long as I get to see Eureka one more time," said leaving out the door. "Good bye."

He walked down the hall until he came to Eureka's room but no one was there. She was hiding somewhere and he was afraid that he would never see her again.

"If this is it Eureka," He said closing his eyes. "Goodbye."

He stepped into his old room to see Eureka crying on the floor with a picture of him in hand.

"Eureka," he said kneeling down beside her. When she heard his voice her wings perked up excitedly.

"Renton," she said turning to him. "Renton you're here!"

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," he said closing his eyes. "I will miss you Eureka."

"But you're not leaving," she pleaded. "I won't let you leave!"

"I have to leave Eureka," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry but I don't belong here."

"Then I will go with you," she said standing up.

"You must stay with your children," he said. "Please stop making this harder then it already is for me."

"But Renton…"

"I love you and I have loved you since I met you," he said standing tall. "I still love you but now I must leave."

"But Renton," she said collapsing in his arms. "I love you too."

This brought tears to his eyes as he knew that they could never be together.

"I'm sorry," he said putting her pushing her away.

"I'm going with you no matter what," she said as she followed him out the door and to the hanger. "Please let me go with you!"

"It will be dangerous Eureka," he said once entering the launch pit and opening a small opening that he could fall through and into the blue sky. "I would never forgive myself if I put you in so much danger."

And with that he jumped out feeling the rift board under his fingers as he fell but then Eureka jumped after him with her arms spread wide.

"Eureka!" He yelled out as she dived towards him. "Please go back to the ship now!"

"I don't know how to fly!" she said grabbing hold of him. "Let me go with you please!"

He clasped onto Eureka and pulled her in so she was safely near him and that's when he put his board under them and the wind lifted them up stopping them from the dangerous fall.

"Please don't bring me back," she said holding onto him.

"I must," he said.

"Just let me do one more thing before you have to bring me back," she said turning around to him. She then kissed him as they flew threw the air.

Pulling away with his cheeks bright red Renton said, "I…"

"Just let the wind take us for a little while," she said holding on. "and please when you're gone, remember me and come for me someday."


End file.
